


Точка-тире-точка

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Morse Code, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок использует азбуку Морзе.





	Точка-тире-точка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dit Dah, Dit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882554) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



− Мне мерещится, или моргания Шерлока похожи на сигнал SOS?

Джон посмотрел туда, где в дальнем углу танцевального зала стоял Шерлок и разговаривал с сёстрами Смайт. − Да, но он в порядке. Просто последние десять минут он занимается тем, что пытается от них убежать. В прошлом году Шерлок совершил ошибку, когда вместо того, чтобы поговорить с Майкрофтом, он пригласил Маргарет, − он указал на неё своим бокалом, − потанцевать. Учитывая то, что ей восемьдесят лет, и у неё больное бедро, он не подумал, что она примет его приглашение.

Лестрейд рассмеялся. − Но она согласилась и теперь хочет повторения?

− Конечно, но гораздо важнее то, что, по-видимому, Маргарет весь год, без остановок, рассказывала сестре о танце и о том, какой Шерлок милый. Теперь Агнес ревнует и тоже надеется потанцевать с Шерлоком.

− Милый? Шерлок? _Шерлок?_ Шерлок Холмс?

Джон пожал плечами. − Предполагаю, что если бы тебе было восемьдесят, ты был бы почти глухим, а Шерлок показал бы себя с лучшей стороны, ты мог бы посчитать его социальное взаимодействие милым. Я думаю, что это возможно.

Лестрейд и Джон наблюдали за тем, как Шерлок снова и снова предпринимал попытки проскользнуть мимо женщин, но в конце концов был пойман в ловушку между их ходунками, шторами и декоративными лампами. − Как ты думаешь, мы должны его спасти? − спросил Лестрейд.

Джон посмотрел на свои часы. − Часть сделки, которую он заключил с Майкрофтом, состояла в том, он останется на этом мероприятии по сбору денег, и будет, по крайней мере, хоть немного вежлив в течение двух часов. Остался час и пятнадцать минут до того, как он сможет уйти. Хотя, если он проявит умеренную вежливость, он сможет уйти через сорок пять минут. Учитывая улыбки на обоих женских лицах, он сможет привести доводы в пользу выполнения этого дополнения.

− Могу я спросить, и много таких дополнений? − Оторвав взгляд от ужасающе фальшивой зубастой улыбки Шерлока, Лестрейд посмотрел на Джона.

− По последним подсчётам? Насколько я помню, шестьдесят три. И это только после последнего соглашения.

− Последнее соглашение?

− Я видел их склонённые к друг другу головы, фигурально конечно, когда они его составляли. Старая версия была обновлена девятьсот семьдесят один раз, а первые страницы были в виде оригинального пергамента, с надписями карандашом.

− Пергамент и... − Лестрейд замолчал, качая головой. − Неважно, я не хочу знать.

− Да, и это, вероятно, лучше всего. Когда дело доходит до этих двоих, есть много чего, что я тоже не хотел бы знать, − вздохнув, прошептал Джон. − О, давай, Шерлок? Ну? Уже?

Оглянувшись, Лестрейд увидел, как Шерлок неистово моргает что-то в их сторону. − Должен признать, мои знания об азбуке Морзе невелики, но я не думаю, что это больше, чем SOS. Что, чёрт возьми, он сейчас задумал?

− Пошли, давай пойдём и спасём этого большого ребёнка. Он сообщает о фактически чрезвычайной ситуации, что означает, что всё может плохо закончиться, если мы не вмешаемся.

− Две восьмидесятилетних женщины и Шерлок... чем плохим это может закончиться?

Джон изогнул бровь. − Ты серьёзно хочешь, чтобы я ответил на этот вопрос?

− Вообще-то, нет, если задуматься.

− Кроме того, − продолжил Джон, направившись к противоположной стороне комнаты, − Шерлок, нарушая подпункт семнадцать-три B, звонит в отделение скорой помощи* и доверяется мне. Я уверен, ты обрадуешься последствиям этого.

− Правда?

− О, да, − сказал Джон, широко улыбнувшись.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − В оригинале A&E (англ. Accident and emergency) − Скорая медицинская помощь.


End file.
